The Last Femme Bot from Cybertron
by Esmeralda Banes
Summary: She was in shock. The world she knew and loved and hated at the same time was being destroyed by the mechs that called themselves Autobot's and Decepticon's. Thanks to the war, she was considered to be the only femme bot in all of the existence made by the Allspark. Thanks to Primus, she had a new form, a human one she had decided to name, Samantha Jane Witwicky.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm back and this time with an actual story. I'm betting you are curious about this one. In this story, Sam Witwicky will be female but she has three forms, one is the human form she adapted to blend in more at Earth, the other form is her beast mode where she transforms into a type of flying dinosaur named Quetzalcoatlus. A long neck with an overly large beak and wings to help her fly and help her hunt smaller animals. And then there's her Vehicle alt mode. Which is a Suzuki Hayabusa GSX1300R**

 **She will be a silver colored with blue stripes shown in front of the motorcycle and for her, she will be getting Bumblebee "as her first car" of course, she won't know it was him at first until she saw him signaling Optimus Prime and the others. And no folks, she won't be paired with Bumblebee, I will be leaving the pairing as a surprise for you guys.**

 **Anywho, on with the story right after this disclaimer.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

* * *

PROLOGUE:

She hadn't known it would happen. That Megatron would have used her to get to the cube that held the Allspark. What all Cybertronian's didn't know was that the Allspark was sentient, known as the Primus to put it simply. He spoke to her, told her all she needed to know about a young blue and white planet that was called Earth by its habitat species, the Humans. Silverstorm was fascinated by their culture and species. They were so small compared to her and oh so fragile, but Primus helped her get a holoform that was just as real as her Bipedal form to help her blend in better and she liked how she would have looked as a human.

In her human form, she had long tan legs that seemed to go on forever and she had long blonde hair with silver streaks and her eyes were the same eerie blue color the same of her optics. She honestly loved her new form and couldn't wait to try it out when she got to the planet. She had looked up names on their world wide web and decided that when she was human, she would be known as Samantha Jane Witwicky. As far as she was concerned, the only one other bot that knew of her existence was her older brother, Bumblebee, a black and yellow mech with doors that acted as wings that she thought was simply adorable. Ever since he found her that one time in an alley, unconscious, they had decided to keep her existence a secret from all those on their planet and Bumblebee had been overprotective since then, but she honestly hadn't minded his hovering, she truly did love her brother.

And to where she is now, floating in space next to the cube that held her Father, they both made their destination to the nearby planet, Earth. And she would lay her life on the line protecting the cube for as long as she could live, she could only hope Bumblebee would soon follow after her, only he knew what she looked in all her forms and would recognize her on sight alone. She'll find her brother one day though, and maybe she could finally meet his leader, Optimus Prime, and maybe he could tell her how her home planet was fairing from the war between the Autobots and the Decepticon's.

* * *

 **I know it's short, but this is just the start, I gotta stay up in case my aunt calls since she was taking her son to the hospital, they had a car wreck earlier this afternoon and he ended up hitting his head. I needed something to do to pass the time and they needed me to be awake for anything so that's what I'm planning to do. But in any case, let me know what you guy's think of it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are the next chapters folks, and so soon after the first one, which is a new record for even me. Anything to keep myself busy I suppose. In any case, on with the story. Oh, and Bumblebee voice was fixed before he arrived on earth so I won't be using the whole radio thing, too confusing and too much work for me.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

* * *

Sam sighed as she sat in her room in the place that held many wonderful memories for her. She was adopted by her human parents, Ron and Judy who seemed to like the fact she had the same last name as theirs but she never told them of her other forms, though she thought she should since they had taken her in out of the goodness of their hearts, and soon enough, Ron, her overprotective adopted father had decided to make a deal with her to get her what would have been considered her first car to them was that she had to save up four thousand dollars and have five straight A's and he'd help her get the car she would need and she had agreed to the deal.

She finally decided to get up out of her bed and picked out a dress for this day, it was a sexy lacy red dress that went down to her knees and red short heels that matched and she had her blonde hair with silver high lights pulled up in a pretty ponytail style and she had decided to do a little bit of red lipstick that matched the tone of her dress and nodded in approval when she spotted herself in the mirror. Her mother, Judy, loved dressing her up in clothes like these and she kept bringing similar clothes in different styles, much to her father's disapproval, the overprotective man that would rather have her dressed in baggy clothes than going out looking like this. She would be called by humans as a very sexy girl that had long tan legs that seemed to go on forever, and her breasts were a perfect round evenly shaped C cup that made this dress a little too revealing, but it was something she liked, despite knowing even Bumblebee would have protested and made her way downstairs to join them for breakfast, which was a full scale of pancakes, bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs and toast.

"Oh, my baby looks fantastic today!" Her mother said happily as she full scaled glomped her daughter in a bear hug that had Silverstorm giggling inside her processor as she saw her adopted human father glaring at the outfit she was wearing. "I wish you wouldn't wear outfits like that Sam, you know the world is filled with rapists and perverts..." He spluttered in shock when Judy threw a piece of toast in his face that had Silverstorm giggling again and then leaned over and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry daddy, got my pepper spray and taser gun in my bag and you taught me how to use them effectively without hurting myself. I promise I'll be safe." She said as she gave him her puppy dog eyes that she learned from the internet that had him groaning in defeat and she gave her parents a winning smile that had her mother giggling at her daughter.

After Breakfast, both her and her father got into his car and they made their way to her high school and her parked out front and turned to his little girl. "Okay, you remember how to use the pepper spray and the taser gun?" He asked her the third time, causing her to sigh at the man. "Yes daddy, I remember how to use them, don't worry, I'll be fine, I gotta get going if I don't want to be late, Mikaela is waiting for me. " She said causing him to frown at the name of her best friend but didn't say anything as he watched his daughter leave his car and waved at him and he gave her a smile and went back home to get started on his beloved garden.

Silverstorm sighed in boredom as the teacher went on and on about whatever history earth had back in the early ages that she already knew of and suddenly she noticed Mikaela's jock boyfriend, Trent Demarco, was staring at her breast with lust in his eyes and he gave her a cocky smirk when he noticed her staring at him and she grimaced at him in disgust and knew what Bumblebee would have done to the boy was he was here with her and turned back to listen to her teacher in boredom.

AFTER THE ATTACK IN MISSION CITY:

Silverstorm sighed as she happily got into Bumblebee's alt mode, which was a sexy looking 2000 Camaro yellow with twin racing black stripes and jumped in through the window. She felt Bumblebee chirp at her in amusement. "You do know the door opens right Silverstorm?" He asked her but she just smirked at her brother figure. "I do know that Bee, but what fun would that have been if I were to use the door like a regular human. Also, I was thinking we could tell the other Autobots who I really am. I really miss interacting in my Bipedal form Bee, and I feel like something is coming soon, something that really makes my spark jump in excitement." She said softly and Bee just purred at her, hoping to give his little sister some comfort.

"Are you sure about this Silverstorm? You could always just interact with me in your form, I just don't want the other's to find out about you, you know my feelings on that subject." He said as he got on the road, driving her to the NEST Base that the Autobots are residing in."I know Bumblebee, but please, if we had more than one mech that knows about me, you would be able to protect me better, I'm tired of hiding out as a human when we both I'm not. "She pleaded with her brother who was quiet for the most of the ride but then a few minutes before they got to the base, she felt him sigh through his air vents.

"I guess we could go ahead and tell the others, but I'll not leave your side until I know no one would hurt you or pressure you into rebuilding our race." He said firmly and she just gave her brother a smirk and patted him on the leather wheel which caused him to purr lightly in pleasure.

They finally arrived at the NEST base and both bots made their way toe Autobot hanger where they knew Optimus would be and spotted him and the others all there, but thankfully, no humans seem to be around which is what Silverstorm preferred. "Hey Optimus, there is something Sam and I need to tell all of you. Something important that is." Bumblebee said after he made sure the entrance to the hanger was on lockdown so that the humans wouldn't get in, making the other mechs stare at them in confusion. Optimus looked between Sam and Bumblebee and nodded. "Go on Bumblebee, what is it?" He asked him.

Bumblebee immediately started talking, telling them when he had been on his travels throughout Cybertron in the middle of the war and felt his spark telling him that something was on their way to being dead in the nearby alleyway and what he saw shocked him, it was a very pretty femme-bot bot. He thought at the time, that all of them were killed during the war between the Autobots and Decepticon's, but he found one, albeit in very bad shape, so he took what tools he could get and started fixing her up to the best of his abilities and when he was done, she had online for a brief moment, only long enough for her to say her name, Silverstorm.

Optimus stared at his scout in awe as he listened to the tale the youngling was telling and he couldn't believe, that a femme had survived, he in truth along with everyone else, that they had died out, that they were the last of their species and his hopes nearly crushed when he heard Bumblebee say that the last time Bumblebee had heard of his little sister was that Megatron had her in a corner while she was shielding the Allspark, the only thing she could have done was shoot the Allspark under Primus's orders into Space, due to the close proximity she was to the cube, she was yanked into Space and had been floating next to the Allspark since then before they arrived on Earth, but she was separated from Primus before she could hide it.

Optimus turned to Silverstorm, still in human form, and pleaded with her. "Please Silverstorm, change into your Bipedal form. You don't need to hide anymore." He said, causing her to look up in shock and noticed all the mechs in the room were staring at her in awe and hope. She turned to Bumblebee who gave her a nod to change back and she sighed. Breathing for a bit, she bent down on her hands and knees and started shifting her body from organic to metal, the world getting a little smaller as she grew back to her natural form and stood back up with Bumblebee's help and stretched her wires a bit with a relief groan and smiled at Optimus shyly when she noticed everyone looking her up and down.

Optimus looked at the femme as much as he was able to and nearly felt his spark stop at how beautiful she was, Silverstorm that is. She was the same size as Bumblebee but she was more slender and her form was covered in a pretty silver color covered in blue stripes and she had the most gorgeous optics that shined just like the Earth's blue sky and he heard everyone gasp in shock and agreed. She was beautiful and it had been vorns since he last met a Femme. Suddenly, while everyone kept looking at her in awed silence, the alarm in Nest started blaring, loudly, that caused Silverstorm to look at Ratchet worriedly. "Decepticon attack?" She asked.

He nodded sternly. "Yes, it seems they're here for you, they seem to have found a way to listen in to the conversation and found out that you're the last Femme bot out there and they want you for themselves, for what, I dread to think." He said as he ushered her into the med bay while everyone else started gearing up and going after the Decepticon's, Bumblebee came up next to Ratchet and gave him a look. "Protect her." He said and Ratchet nodded in agreement. Ushering her to the med bay, he had her hiding in one of the hidden closets that Ratchet had built when they made the base and locked the door. "Stay here." He said and she nodded to him. "Be careful Ratchet." She pleaded with the medic who nodded.

It felt forever for Silverstorm when she was hiding, she could hear cannons and other guns shooting and heard some struggles like her friends were being pushed back and loosing but suddenly, she froze when she heard footsteps, she prayed in all her spark it was Ratchet, but sadly for her, it was Starscream and he towered over her, giving her a menacing gleam through his optics and behind him, she could see Ratchet had been knocked unconscious through an injury that seems to have been pierced by a sword through his shoulder pads and backed away in fear. "Stay away from me Starscream." She demanded the mech before her but he just chuckled darkly instead and grabbed her by the waist putting their chassis together and she started struggling. "Like I'll let you go now little Femme, to think, one of our own masquerading as an organic insect, talk about disgusting, but I'll fix that in time with a bit of fun, don't you worry." He said, his grip on her tightening even as she struggled even more.

Starscream had his wings ready and jumped in the air, he started flying through the base, dodging rescuing attempts from the other Autobots as Silverstorm started to deflate in defeat and turned her helm to where she could see Bumblebee fighting Thundercracker. "Bumblebee!" She screamed but suddenly she turned and spotted two meteorites that looked familiar suddenly crashing into Starscream who screeched at the hit, it seems the two rocks had dented his wings a bit. But he still kept on flying and Silverstorm noticed that the two meteorites were two Autobots that had just landed in the spec of time and were changing after her and Starscream, the yellow one though suddenly grabbed a hold of the red mech and literally threw him at Starscream! Suddenly she felt herself free falling and felt her body being caught by strong arms and looked up to see two pretty blue optics looking down at her with a smirk. She turned around and saw the red mech fighting against Starscream and seems to be winning and turned to the mech holding her.

 **"Thank you."** She said in their native language causing him to look at her in surprise and in awe. **"Whoa, your really a Femme, and a pretty one at that, looks like Sunstreaker and I landed in the right time pretty lady. My destination is Sideswipe."** He said giving her a smirk that had her vents heating up in a blush. **"I...I'm Silverstorm, Bumblebee's sister,"** She said causing him to look at Bumblebee, who came up next to them having defeated Thundercracker, nodded to Sideswipe and put Silverstorm in his arms instead. "Are you alright Silver? What happened to Ratchet, he said he'd protect you." He said in anger. But calmed when she patted him on the arm. "Hush Bumblebee, Ratchet was injured by Starscream enough that he was offline, we'll need to help him, luckily Sideswipe? and Sunstreaker? Landed on earth just in time in the right spot that they stopped Starscream from taking me."She said, effectively calming him down.

 **"I didn't know Bumblebee had a sister, hey man you're holding out on us,"** Sideswipe said as he casually wrapped an arm around her shoulder causing her vents to heat up at the contact, making him smirk at her in amusement and yelped in slight pain when Bumblebee hit him. **"Keep your hands off her and maybe I won't cut it off,"** Bumblebee said rather coldly and steered Silverstorm away from the twins when Sunstreaker came up next to Sideswipe with a smirk. **"Looks like the little Bee is trying to keep our chosen sparkmate from us Sides."** He said coldly and his brother nodded. **"Yes, but I do like a challenge though, makes things, chaotic."** He said and they brighten up a bit when Optimus showed up in front of them with a greeting.

 **"Autobots Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, it seems you have come in just at the nick of time. Come, we have much to discuss."** Optimus said as he steered the two bots to his office and they followed, with Silverstorm in their processors.

* * *

 **Well there you have it guy's, I know it's a bit fast with the time skip and all but I wanted to introduce Silverstorm to the Autobots and have her meet Sideswipe and Sunstreaker if you haven't guessed the pairing just yet, well you'll soon will in a few chapters. Let me know what you guy's think of it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter and so soon. I don't know why but my muse really loves the idea of this story. So in any case, I don't have much to ramble on with but only to say, enjoy the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

 **P.S. Jazz is alive in this fic, Ironhide managed to get to him to in time.**

* * *

Silverstorm was currently in her human form and in her last high school class of the year before summer hit and her friend Mikaela wanted to spend some time with her at the lake today since she had something she wanted to tell her about what she found out about her jerkwad of a boyfriend, Trent Demarco. She spotted Bumblebee in his alt mode, waiting for her and she grin and made her way over to her brother and patted him on the hood and he purred at her through the engine. "Hey Bee, ready to go to the lake today? I need to go home first then we can go meet up with Mikaela down there today." She said to the yellow bot. "I'm ready to see the ladies." He said jokingly and Silverstorm smiled.

They pulled up in front of her adoptive parent's house and told Ron and Judy that she was going to spend some time with her friends at the lake for a few hours and made her way upstairs to change. She made her way to her closet and for a minute, a thought came to her, if the Autobot's were okay with who she was, she had to tell her adopted parents and prayed that they would accept her just like the mechs did, but instead she shook the depressing thought out of her processor, she grabbed a silky red two-piece that had diamonds covering certain corners and she grabbed a pretty denim Jeans shorts that reached halfway to her thighs and put her blond hair with silver high lights into a ponytail holder and smiled in the mirror. She sure knew how to look good even if she wasn't a human and made her way downstairs.

When she approached her brother in his alt form she immediately felt his disapproval at her outfit. "I don't think so missy, go back and change, I don't want them fleshlings eyeing my little sister like a piece of meat." He said with a growl causing her to smirk at him. "Oh don't worry Bee, I'll be just fine, I'll only be with Mikaela and with my other form, no little human would be able to handle me and plus you'll be right there in case of trouble." She said, giving him the one pouty face that always worked on Bumblebee. Soon enough she inwardly smirked in amusement when Bumblebee deflated in defeat on the driveway and sighed through his vents.

"Alright fine, get in, but at any sign of trouble, we're leaving." Bumblebee said and Silverstorm just gave him a pat in agreement and hopped in the driver side and they made they're way to the lake in record time. Getting out of the car, she gave Bumblebee a pat before seeing Mikaela waving at her at her spot in front of the lake and made her way over and Mikaela jumped on Silverstorm with a hug. "Oh Sammy, it's been forever since I last saw you, you look really good today." She said happily causing Silverstorm to giggle at her friend. "Yeah, it has been a while, I've been busy helping out with some relatives and their friends over in Mission City during that attack, but everyone is okay though, just got a place a little closer to home. Now tell me, what's this about that jerkwad Trent, do I need to kick his ass?" She said with a slight scowl. But Mikaela shook her head no.

"He's been cheating on me with other girls the past few months we've been together, I just got tired of him putting me down." She answered her friend and then Silverstorm noticed the scowl forming on her friend's face and grew concerned. "What's wrong Kaela?" She asked her. Mikaela pointed behind her. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." She said darkly and Silverstorm turned around with a sneer on her face when she spotted Trent looking her up and down and stood up from her spot on the towel and put her hands on her hips. "Can I help you with something?" She asked the idiot and he smirked at her.

"I'm sure there are millions of ways you could help me with, how about you ditch that cheating bitch and come with my friends and me at a party back at my place." He said coyly and Silverstorm just shivered at him in disgust and she felt Mikaela cling to her arm to keep her from doing anything. "How about, oh I dunno, babe, uh it's gonna have to be a big fat no, besides, I'm already taken." She said with a smirk when she noticed the twins in their holoforms, which she admitted were fuckin hot to her, coming up behind Trent and nudged him aside and Sunstreaker wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He had red curly hair and the prettiest blue eyes and his body was just a little bit taller than her but filled with muscles that she could feel rippling on her shoulders, he was giving her a flirty smirk like he knew what she was thinking. "She belongs with us mate," Sideswipe said as he leant in and full-blown kissed her like there was no tomorrow and she moaned, he knew how to kiss and she could even feel Sunstreaker nipping and licking up and down while giving Trent a cold glare at the same time and she could feel her toes curling up and felt breathless when the twins let go of her and she immediately staggered to Mikaela's side who gripped her arm and noticed her best friend had a blush on her face from the show.

"Now little boy, I'd suggest you stay away from our girl otherwise, we'll do more than just give you a warning." Sunstreaker threatened Trent who glared at them before turning and leaving the lake and Silverstorm turned to the twins and put her hands on her hips and gave the two a glare. "Seriously you two, in front of everyone?" She demanded them with a slight blush on her cheeks but Sideswipe just gave her a chuckle instead. "Oh babe, you know you loved it when we did that, your hands just couldn't sit still when I kissed you." He said with a smirk but she just fumed at him and pulled out her phone, which was ringing and answered. "Hello, oh Bee it's you. Uh huh, yeah, okay, hey Sideswipe, Bee wants to talk to you." Silverstorm said with a smirk when the other mech in his holoform paled but grabbed the phone out of her hand anyway.

"Uh hey Bumblebee man, what's up?" Sideswipe said in false cheerfulness, but even that went away the longer her brother talked to the twins through the comm link as both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker paled and after giving her her phone back, they both scrambled off and she turned to face Mikaela who had a confused but amused look on her face. "What?" She defended herself. Mikaela just giggled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say those two guy's really like you, and I think you enjoyed it very much with that kiss." She said smirking at her best friend.

Silverstorm just scowled. "The kiss I admit was pretty good, but to be honest, they don't take things seriously and I fear they're only playing around like they usually do." She said but then a plan began to form in her mind and she needed to talk to Jazz real soon since she knew he would agree and plus she considered him to be a very good looking mech to her. "Anywho, enough about them, let's just get some tan, but first need to swim." She said and Mikaela eagerly nodded in agreement and both girls made their way to the lake from their spot on the towel.

HOURS LATER:

Silverstorm and her brother Bee finally made their way back to base, she was exhausted but she also wanted to talk to Jazz first, comm link to him she spoke: Jazz, are you still online?: She asked the mech. She felt a ring for a minute but then he answered: Yeah little femme, I'm up, what's cracking?: He asked her curiously. She just smirked when she saw Bumblebee listen in on their conversation. : How would you feel about messing with the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?: She asked and she could almost feel Jazz smirking deviously.

: I'm listening to ya Silver: He said and she smirked even more.

THE NEXT DAY:

Silverstorm grinned when she made her way to the Autobot hanger where everyone was having their energon and she was satisfied to see both twins immediately zeroing their optics on her form and made her way over to Jazz and she looked at the silver mech who then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she could see Bumblebee snickering when she noticed the twins glowering at Jazz.

She snuggled underneath the arm around her and fluttered her optics at Jazz. "Hey, Jazz, got any plans tonight?" She asked him and she looked out at the corner of her optic to see Sunstreaker was about to lunge at the mech wrapped around her. "Nah little Femme, unless you count me taking you out as plans." He said, trailing his finger up and down her arm, causing her to shiver at the touch. "I would love to go out tonight, are we using our holoforms?" She asked him.

"Use our holoform, so wear something sexy tonight babe." He said with a wink but then suddenly Silverstorm felt herself being yanked out rather harshly and turned to see Sunstreaker giving her a dark glare. "What's your problem Sunstreaker?" She said to him coldly and she saw his blue optics flash in surprise at her tone. "If you wanted to go out somewhere, you could have asked Sides and me." He said simply but she just glared at him. "After that stunt, you pulled at the lake yesterday? Over my dead aft, I think Jazz would provide a much more gentle bot way of having a good time." She said and she noticed him gritting his mouth plates in a grim line as his brother came up next to his brother with a dark smirk on his face. "If you want to play it that way dollface two can play at that, come on Sunny." He said dragging his brother away and giving Silverstorm a dar leer that had her body shiver almost in lust. Keyword being, almost.

HOURS LATER:

"So tell me who this guy is again?" Mikaela asked her as they were holed up in Silverstorm's room back at her adopted human's house, Bumblebee having dropped her off to keep up appearances and used his holoform so no one would notice a car without the driver. "His name is Jazz, met him through a friend of mine, he asked me out and I said yes, told me to wear something sexy or something, guess we're going bar hopping." She said with a smirk and giggled when Mikaela wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"But what about those twins from before, that kissed you? They were so sexy, why didn't you go after them? I'm sure they would have loved to take you out." Mikaela suggested to her friend, Sam. But Silverstorm shook her head. "See Mik, the thing about the twins is that they're not serious about anything, why should I let them chase after my heart if they're not serious? As for my expectation in a man, I prefer them layback, fun and knows how to party but also know when to take things seriously, I would get my heart broke just by being with them in any way and I'm not looking for that kind of hurt." She said rather seriously for a moment and her best friend nodded thoughtfully. "I can see where you're going with that Sammy, so you think Jazz would be that guy? Is he at least smoking hot?" She said with a smirk, causing Silverstorm to giggle in amusement. Unnoticed to both girls, said twins were listening to their conversation.

Sunstreaker glanced over at his brother with a frown. "No wonder she won't go anywhere near us when we keep pursuing her. What do you think we should do Sides?" He asked him as his twin was quiet for a moment but then he just answered his brother with a smirk. "I think I got an idea on how to go about it, Sunny." He answered his brother. and they both drove away from their chosen sparkmate to form the plan they had in mind.

Silverstorm heard the doorbell rang and she heard her adopted mother, Judy, exclaimed about how cute the guy at the door was and she heard Jazz's vocal processor's loud and clear and made her way downstairs. She had decided to wear a silky rather lacy red dress that had a cut on the right leg and wore red high heels to match the dress and of course a pretty red colored lipstick and decided to leave her hair down, but curled up on the bottom and braided towards the side and she knew, Mikaela and her picked the outfit of the night rather well since she could see the surprise in Jazz's rather really pretty sky blue eyes as he watched her in awe. Silverstorm saw her dad frowning at her choice in an outfit and just smirked at him.

"I see you guy's already introduced yourselves to Jazz." She said with a smirk when her mom gave out a squeal that had Jazz wincing at the loud sound. "Oh Sammy, you sure picked a hot one, go on now, go have fun, be sure to use protection!" Her mom yelled out that had Silverstorm faltering in her step and she noticed in Jazz's holoform, he was blushing causing her to giggle until they both finally reached his alt form that was parked in front of the house, she saw Bumblebee blinking his headlights at them. "Watch over her man." Bumblebee warned his friend who gave him a nod and held the door open for her. "Ma Lady." He said giving her a smirk when she just giggled at him. "Why thank you, good sir." She said fluttering her optic lashes back at him causing them both to chuckle in amusement.

It took them a few minutes before Silverstorm started to feel bored. "Soo, how's everything back at the base?" She asked Jazz. He was quiet for a minute before shrugging. "Eh not much lil femme, though your twins have been pretty quiet, which to be honest, it's making all bots quite anxious, ya kno wha you're doing with this whole makin them jealous plan?" He asked her curiously, his southern red neck accent coming on strong.

She smirked at them. "It's working so far, have you seen their faceplates when you asked to take me out tonight? It's only a matter of time for them to man up and start taking the courting seriously and actually ask me instead of making me spin my helm around in circles." She said with a frustrated look on her face. He gave her a grin and nodded in agreement. "Hey, in any case, Darlin, if you don't want them, you can court this handsome mech currently in the hot ride with you." He flirted with her causing her to giggle at him. "If they don't man up as the humans say dear Jazz, I just might take you up on that ofter." She said, causing him to smirk at her rather smugly and they made their way to their destination.

* * *

 **Here's the next chapter guy's, sorry it took so long, been a bit busy plus I was trying to make this a decent chapter for you guy's, so in any case, I won't rant much but just send me a review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**


End file.
